Yin Vs Yang Angel Style
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: Two sister angels one the daughter of th Prince of Evil, the other is the Daughter of an Arch Angel.
1. THe begining

Disclaimer I dont own the Bible stories that are placed in here. Please Read and Review, NO FLAMES!! 

Yin VS. Yang  
Angel Style

CHAPTER ONE THE BEGINING / PROLOGUE

* * *

Once upon a time, There was a beautiful angel, Gloria was perfect in all her duties that an angel must do. Only one angel beat

her in her perfection, Lucifer, the perfectionist of perfection He seemingly had everything. Though he wanted the two things he

didn't have, The fathers power, and Gloria's love, which was held by the angel right below her in perfection. The arch-angel

Michael, Loved her deeply, but both feared the Father's disapproval. So they kept their love a secret, or so they thought. Lucifer

threatened Gloria by telling her he would out her secret with the worst possible story he could. She told Michael this and they

both agreed that she should marry him. He kissed her, the kiss was filled with all their love for each other. In the morning as she

left enter a marriage in which she would never been happy, they in their hearts knew, the love they shared wouldn't end just

because they would be separated. Lucifer had planned that the end of their honeymoon would mark the begin of his reign. The

battle was quick and had it not have been for Michael, Gloria would have gone to the new lake of fire which the Father had just

made.

Gloria gave birth to two beautiful twin girls,. Twins they where but the only shared their unusual lilac eyes seeing as all angels;

are light blue. And their mother, for Yinaea was the child of Gloria's short and unhappy marriage while Yangei was the child of

Michael's and Gloria's star-crossed love. The Father's new project had given birth to two sons, the twins had great joy in

spending their time conversing with the sons of Adam and Eve. The eldest, Cain spent time with the oldest twin, Yinaea,

whileYangei spent her time with the younger brother, Able. Which to the angels it did not come as a surprise when Cain

murdered his younger brother Able, some even blamed Cain's guardian, Yinaea, though not near her mother. Yangei followed

her sister to the gates of heaven, Yinaea turned, waved a tearful good-bye to her twin. This would the last time either saw their

most cherished friend, for a long time.


	2. What Yinaea think's about herself

CHAPTER TWO, WHAT YINAEA THINK'S ABOUT HERSELF.Disclaimer I dont own the Bible stories that are placed in here. Please Read and Review, NO FLAMES!!

* * *

It is quite warm here, though not as warm as fathers domain. Then again, nothing was that 'warm'. Thought the black haired lilac eyed

beauty. She saw the Pharaoh Seti riding and she smiled prettily at him just as she had to his son as Rameses and his younger brother

Moses, raced out of the palace. Seti nearly ran over a slave as he stopped abruptly and offered her a ride she accepted and told him of

her reasons to be in Egypt. Hotep and Huy, the Pharaoh's priest stared at her with a hint of fear intheir eyes. Seti sent them to get some

of temple's priest to question me and to find if I was worthy enough to be Rameses's wife. For I had told him that I was a princess of a

kingdom south of the jewel that was Egypt. Which wasn't entirely false, my father's kingdom was south but not in the cardinal directions

he knew. I smiled as my "servants" the fallen angels, brought in gold and Seti starred at it, and asked me what was all the gold for. I told

them that was my dowry, and my father would send the same amount later as a wedding gift. As soon as the words where out of my

mouth a bunch of very sandy priest came in along with Hotep and Huy. I just barely stopped myself from laughing. They took me away

for questioning of my family history and it's honor. As I left I saw the two princes enter chuckling softly at the priests appearances. After I

answered their questions, I overheard the head priests mention an exotic beauty with lilac eyes they had kidnapped from a small village,

that they could make appear for the banquet tonight. I was allowed to leave the temple and told to go back to the palace, I had my

servants dress me in the Egyptian fashion, and I sent one with a message to my father telling him that Yangei was here. I like challenges

getting around without my sister seeing would most definitely be a challenge. The banquet was very good for mortals that is, with a little

bit of smoke and mirrors the head priest 'magically' made my sister appear. They deemed her a beautiful dessert flower. Rameses

commented when she tried to bite him she was a dessert cobra. His brother, Moses, laughed at this and so he "gave' her to him. Moses

got into a small rope pulling game with her, which ended with her being in the fountain and everyone laughing at her. Hotep introduced me

to Rameses while Huy told him and the Egyptians present my fine qualities. Well Moses is a wonderfulprince. The day before my

wedding he goes and kills a slave master, and the beautiful dessert flower, my sister, ran off the night before. He ran away shortly after he

killed the man. Rameses and I married five days after our planned wedding date, he loves me more than anything in his life but I don't

love him. I am the daughter of hate though I may be an angel, I can't love him or anyone.


	3. Yangei's Promise

CHAPTER THREE, YANGEI'S PROMISE TO HERSELF Disclaimer I dont own the Bible stories that are placed in here. Please Read and Review, NO FLAMES!!

* * *

I hate fooling this man, Jethro, though if I told him they raped and killed his eldest daughter he'd die, I am so glad I escaped and that

camel knew the way here. Thought the blonde, lilac eyed beauty with the braided black wig. Besides being this man's Zipporah has some

perks, I have three sisters instead of just one, and I am the oldest. That man who saved me from the real ones fate, I'll never forget, and

for embarrassing me in front of all those mortals, I wont forgive. I won't ever love, my sister can't so I won't until I find her and drag her

back to mother and The Father! I can not believe it, That Pharaoh's son, Moses came to this village I started to help him out of a well but

when I saw him I "accidentally" let go of the rope. Jethro Invited into the little tribe, this man seemed to have changed since I had seen

him at that banquet. speaking of that banquet, I could swear on any star, that Yinaea was there standing near Moses's mother. Ah

Yinaea, if only she knew everyone has forgotten whatever theories they had about her. Especially, our childhood friend Gabriel, I think he

loves her. Correction to what I said about forgiving Moses for embarrassing me last year. In fact we're married though I can't fully love

him.He is mortal, I'm not. Moses says The father has spoken to him, and he is to go to Egypt. I agreed to go and hoped that I hadseen

my sister there.


	4. They Meet

CHAPTER FOUR, THEY MEET Disclaimer I dont own the Bible stories that are placed in here. Please Read and Review, NO FLAMES!!

* * *

What in the names of all the stars is my sister doing with him! Thought both of the lilac eyed beauties. The naturally black-haired haired 

one starred into the eyes which matched hers so well. Both had memories of their childhood rush to them. As Moses did a miracle that

the priest copied on a lower level, and told Moses to bow to me and my new family. I held "my" son close. I had one of my Egyptian

ladies lay with Rameses, and I faked my pregnancy, so when she had her child I adopted the baby and moved her to my head lady

servant. Rameses invited Moses into his personal chambers, I spoke cautiously with my sister.

* * *

So she is not happy, nor is my sister Yinaea in love, that part is good, so is the fact that the child is not hers. I could tell by the way her 

eyes didn't light up for either the child or Rameses like they had when she was with the rest of us angels. Not that she isn't still an angel,

but if she wishes to be with mortals then who am I to stop her? That's is Gabriel's place. She glared at me when I spoke of Gabriel how

odd, I thought she would have been pleased to hear of her childhood friend. It secretly delights me to see her cursed as the Egyptians are

being, Moses has being plaguing them in hopes of Rameses relenting his hold on the slaves. Oh dear I take back that, God has given

Moses one last plague, it will bring the death of the eldest child. She is the oldest of us hopefully she will listen, better yet hopefully

Rameses will listen.

* * *

I can't believe her, is she really the same little good girl I remember? Her husband, that I can tell she doesn't love as much as he does her, 

has plagued us continuously, and now she tells me if I leave the palace and come with her The Father won't kill me. I am not Egyptian

and yet I too have been given the same treatment, fine I will go to her but not with her. The angels will secretly scorn me for my

emptiness, I am the daughter of hate though I may be an angel, I can't love them or anyone.

* * *

My sister did listen, Moses's sister was cold to her at first but she eventually warmed up to her, my sister must helped the Israelites some 

way or another. When I asked her if she had she laughed coldly and said who she was and that she couldn't love anyone including him

with a nod to the palace. I gasped at her, though she nodded to the palace, she had meant our dearest friend, Gabriel. She hates that fact

too I could tell for when I asked her if that included him she hesitated as if unsure, then nodded as a crystal like tear rolled down her

cheek. The next morning, My sister, Yinaea, had once again fled from my sight.


	5. Prelude to a war

CHAPTER FIVE, PRELUDE TO A WAR. or Who does that Yinaea think she is!

Disclaimer I dont own the Bible stories that are placed in here. Please Read and Review, NO FLAMES!!

* * *

Wow things have changed in the mortal realms, hover cars, publics jets to the solar system, you leave a planet alone for a few short

millennia, and they change the whole place. The Father has came and already gotten his people. My father has told me were to attack

him, and the other angels I get to command a troop. I have ordered that Yangei, Gabriel, and my mother are not to be harmed. Father

argues with me on this, he says Gabriel and Yangei, are in love and Gabriel wouldn't ever leave her. I checked in on this and well I am

happier than I have ever been.

* * *

Yinaea here in heaven? What was she doing she acted like she had never left, and so did everyone else. Why?! Why should she be 

allowed back she who can never love as she has stated many times. She who's words are being lapped up by Gabriel like they

were the last words he'd ever hear. She who's, kissing Gabriel?!?! That, that, no! I will not be angered I will calm down before

The Father comes and asks me what's wrong. Well he didn't but the "happy couple' did and Yinaea had such a satisfied look, but her

eyes were lit up like never before. I asked her coolly if she was staying. She said she had a thing or two to do before she did but the next

time she came back she promised to stay forever. Gabriel then left to finish his Angelic duties, or so he said. She glared and told me her

father's plan to let her command a troop, and she when she did she would fight me for the right to her true love's heart. I agreed on only

one condition, If she didn't beat me before the demons were thrown she'd come back to stay, She was given her own troop of demons?

Well then if Yinaea wishes to fight a losing battle then I will fight.

* * *

Ha! Her face was priceless, Gabriel probably thought so to. What is this feeling I have, I've had it since he kissed me. I'll ask mother 

before I leave. Well, she was a load of help said I was to find that one out on my own.


	6. The Grand Finally

Chapter Six THE GRAND FINALLY!

Disclaimer I dont own the bible story of the Final battle. Plz Read a Review No FLames!!!

* * *

No angel or demon was surprise at the absolute carnage in Yinaea's sword and, but all were shocked if not afraid of the near carnivorous battle techniques of sweet little Yangei's bow. Both ordered the troops to steer clear of the other sister.

* * *

Finally they met.

They locked swords a number times, spat venomous insults that in their hearts both knew they didn't mean. Suddenly before either

knew, the heat of the battle which had brought enemies to stop and stare with wonder at how two sisters would have such anger towards

the other, had brought Yangei with a lightning arrow at Yinaea's chest, and Yinaea with a fire-sword at Yangei's neck.

My sister, I would have given all the stars to have her on my side, thought the lilac eyed twins, but if this is how it must be than so be it!

She chose this not me, all I want is my sister back!!

Go on Sister, finish it! Kill me, for to kill you I would be killing myself as well shouted the two Amazon like fighters. Neither did as the

other ordered instead they did the exact opposite. As they did the fight ended if the "crowd" had not known better the angels, who were

the only ones remaining, would have sworn that the only reason the fight had lasted this long was for the sisters.

Gabriel hugged both of us but after he let Yangei run to our parents he held on to m, and told me we had a lot to talk about in a mock

serious voice. I couldn't help to laugh at the face he was making, when was the last time I had laughed? He seemed to be asking himself a

similar question, when I said in the same tone he had used, alright and the topic is?" He kissed me, then told me the topic was which one

of us was going to tell my parents, and which one was going to stand around trying not to laugh as the other gets verbally fried. I hit him

playfully and gave him a look that said "not me". neither of us had to tell them, Yangei neat us to it. The cute thing is my sister likes one of

the archangels, Raphael, I think. When she told me that they where going to married by mother and father,. I nearly fell over with

laughter, thank the father for wings.

* * *

Well she took it better than I expected, even though she laughed at me for about half an hour. Which had me laughing at her and our 

family and fiancées giving us weird looks.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue, the moral of this story

Well, Yinaea and Yangei, yin and yang, opposites yet forever connected to each other regardless. , the moral to this story is;

enemies can become friends, or no matter how sweet or tough something or someone may look there is a lot beneath the surface that

might go against it's surface. Yinaea looked like she was hard core and yet she was quite bubbly, and Yangei who when it came to

innocence, looked like she could a lamb to shame, when in reality was normal. Those who have either of the twins outward appearances

will surprise you sooner or later, it only took the Final Battle for The girls to surprise there friends. Who knows hopefully it wont take that

long for that person to surprise you.


End file.
